New World, New loves
by ReginaMillsSwan
Summary: A/N: This story is based on Wonder Woman New 52 origin story. In the story, Diana is a child but Clark is an adult. Features my newest ship, Superman/Hippolyta. Don't Judge!
1. Chapter 1

I did something I wasn't supposed to. I slept with a man, but not just any man, a god. Zeus. So, years later after secretly giving birth to my daughter, Diana, who is eight years old, I have been taken from my title as Queen of the Amazons, and kicked off the island. Themyscira has always been home for Diana and me, but now we have to find a new home.

"Mother?" I hear my little one step into the room while I franticly packing our belongings.

"Yes, sweetie?" I ask her as I stop.

"Is Phillipus going with us?" She asks.

I wish. "I'm afraid not, Diana. It's just you and I."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Um… We're going to go on a little vacation. Is that okay with you?" I say as I move a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear, and kneel down in front of Diana.

"Yes, Mother."

I smile. Even if I can't come back to Themyscira, my home is still with Diana. I will never leave her side.

"Good girl. Why don't you put on the clothes I set out for you?"

"Okay, Mother."

Out of nowhere, a flash of light appears and a tall male with blue skin and ragged gray outfit with wings on his ankles appears. "Hermes."

"Hippolyta. Are you both ready?"

"Yes, we are."

I take Diana's hand and grab our suitcases.

"Where do you want to go?" Hermes asks.

"It doesn't matter." I answer.

I see a flash of light and we are no longer on Themyscira.


	2. Chapter 2

Work today was tiring, Lois would not stop talking, and Perry with his yelling. Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to become a Reporter. (Luckily, I had great powers that nobody knew about and I am secretly Superman, which is the name the Press thought of) Perry wanted me to do this article on Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. What information do I have now? He's from Gotham City. His parents were murdered when he was a child. He is 25 years old, that's all. Some article this is going to be. I had finally arrived at my apartment building when I heard a voice.

"Diana hurry!" It was a woman's voice. I turn around to see a beautiful blonde woman with a raven-haired little girl. I see the child had stopped in the middle of the street to tie her shoes and the mother kept going. Suddenly, a car appears at that street. "No! Stop!" I say. Ah, forget it. I jump off of the stairs of my apartment building and over to the child. I wrap my arms around her and get up and run to the sidewalk. I noticed her mother is still moving. "Ma'am! Miss, your child!" I see she stops and turns around. She was breaktakingly beautiful with long blonde hair that went to her lower back. The closer she walked, the more I saw those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"Thank you so much, sir. Diana, what were you doing?" Her voice was soothing and motherly.

"I was tying my shoes and then a big machine came." I tried not the laugh at her response.

Her mother looks at me for an understanding. "A car."

Her eyes widen. "I really do thank you, Mr.-"

"Kent. Clark Kent."

Hippolyta's point of view.

He might ask me my name, I don't want to tell him my real name so I just think of a fake one.

"Helen Prince. And this is my daughter, Diana."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Prince. And you too, Diana."

"You too, Mr. Kent." I say.

Clark's point of view.

I see the two of them walk away. "Wait." Helen turns around. "You two look a bit lost." I say.

"Well, we just moved here and don't know where to live."

"Oh, well, if it helps, I could offer the both of you to stay at my place until the two of you have a place of your own."

"Oh, we couldn't do that to you."

"I wouldn't mind, really. I like company anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kent. We really do appreciate it."

"No problem, Ms. Prince."

The next morning, I have Diana sleeping in my arms. This Clark Kent is very generous in letting the both of us stay here. He pushes Diana out of the way of a vehicle and now he's offered us his home. I really appreciate his kindness.

I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I see Clark in a pair of black pants and a white T-shirt that was tight on his body, so it was fairly easy for me to see his muscles. He is quiet handsome. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"I have to go to work in a few, so I'll leave the door locked and here is a key if you two want to go out, but just make sure to locked the door before you leave. And here is my phone number if you need anything. Also, my work number at the Daily Planet." He says as he lays the keys on the dresser.

I nod. "Okay, thanks. And, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes? And please call me Clark."

I smile. "Thank you for this, Clark."

"No problem, Ms. Prince."

"Just Helen."

"Helen…have a good day."

"You too, Clark."

Clark leaves the room and I smile. He's really kind and handsome. I like that. No, Hippolyta. You don't want to do the same thing again.

Clark's point of view.

I leave the room and smile. Helen is pretty nice. I'm glad that I offered her and her daughter, Diana to stay here. I finally leave for work and quietly yell. "I'm leaving now! See you both later!"

And I hear a response. "You too!"

I leave the apartment with a smile.

Later on.

"Alright, Smallville. Why have you been smiling all day?" Lois asks me.

"Is it a crime to be smiling?"

"Well, for you it is. You rarely smile. And when you do, I know something is up."

"Nothing is going on, Lois."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious, Lois. Nothing's going.-" Suddenly, my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. it was from the apartment. Probably Helen. I look at Lois, who has a suspicious look on her face.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Lois. This is probably important."

"Right…"

I roll my eyes. Sometimes she can be very nosy. I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Clark, is that you?"

"Yes, Helen. It's me. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. There's just a certain someone who wants to talk to you if you're not too busy."

"Of course. So, she's finally awake, huh?"

"Sure is, and she wants to talk to you."

"Alright."

There was a quick pause and then I heard. "Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, Diana."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not saying thank you for saving me the other day and for letting my mother and I stay with you. I was a bit shy and didn't know what to say."

"No problem, Diana and how about after I get off from work I'll pick you and your mother up and we can go out?"

"Great!"

"Alright, Bye. And be a good girl to your mother, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Kent. Bye."

I hear the call end. That really is a cute kid. With those big blue eyes and that adorable smile.

"Uh huh. Nothing." I hear Lois say.

"That was a friend's daughter. She just wanted to say 'hey' that's all."

"Right, Smallville."

My anger rises. I wish she could just shut up.

"Lois, don't you have an article to write for Perry?"

I hear her huff before she walks away from my desk. That will show her to mind her own business.

Hippolyta's point of view.

After Diana had got off the phone with Clark, we went out to the park so she could have a little fun and know what it is like to live in the outside world. When Diana and I were walking back to the apartment from the park, I had a feeling that we were being followed. I just felt it. Sure enough we were. I turned around and saw two men with guns pointed to us. I turn to Diana and say. "Diana, run!"

"Why?"

"Just go!"

Diana runs all the way down the street as I yell to her. "Run to Clark! Quick!"

I turn to the two men before they run towards me and I jump high in the air and end up behind them. I had forgotten that they had guns until I felt a sharp pain in my back and looked down and saw blood. Damn it! Before I faint, I saw a red cape in the air, and heard a male's voice, but his voice sounded familiar. "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!"


	3. Chapter 3

I was flying around town when I heard a gun fire. I flew to the sound and my heart broke at the sight; a blonde woman gunned in front of two men, both with guns. I pray that the woman is not who I think it is. Please, lord, please. I look to see who it is. NO! IT IS! HELEN! I fly as fast as I could. Where's Diana?! I look around the Earth to see where she was. She was actually at my apartment building. I go back to the scene with great fury. Those two have been a lot for me in these three days and I am not going to let Helen die. I lift the men up when I get there and look at them. I feel my heat vision coming in when I say. "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!" I really want to scare them, but I don't want to kill them, although, part of me wants to rip them apart! I look back at Helen on the ground who was struggling to get back up. Then, I look at the men even angrier. "I want you both to get out of here and to never return. Do you hear me?!"

"Yes, sir, Superman, sir."

"Thank you, now get out." I let go of them and they sprint down the street. Grr! I walk towards Helen and kneel down to her to check her pulse. Stay alive, but the heartbeat is slowing. I pick her up but suddenly hear her whisper. "Diana…"

"She's fine, Helen. She's at the apartment."

I see she has a little smile. I look at her. "Don't worry, Helen. I'm going to take you to the Hospital."

I fly to the Hospital and leave her there for a little bit. I fly back to the apartment and see Diana on the stairs of the apartment complex. "Diana…there's something I have to tell you."

She looks up and runs towards me and gives me a big hug. "Oh, Mr. Kent. I know something has happened to my mother, I just feel it. She and I have this connection to where we can feel what the other is feeling, and I can feel pain."

"I'm sorry, Diana, but you are correct. Something did happen." I pause. "Your mother was shot."

I could hear her gasp. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, I know she will."

Diana sniffles. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, come on. Let's go see her."

"Is she awake?"

I nod. "The doctor called me and told me she's wide awake and I recall her actually words were, "I want to see my baby girl."

Diana smiles and laughs. I can truly see the connection Diana was speaking of between Helen and her.

When we arrive at the Hospital, I kneel down to Diana and say. "Now, when you see your mother, be careful, because we don't know if she still is in pain, okay?"

She nods. "Okay, Mr. Kent."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

We walk to the Hospital's main desk, where a female with red hair and purple scrubs was on the computer. "Excuse me, Miss." I say.

She looks up from her computer and to us. "Oh, yes, Sir?"

"I'm looking for Helen Prince's room."

"Let me see. Helen…Prince, ah! Yes, she is in room 409."

"Okay, thank you, have a good day."

"No problem, you too."

Diana and I walk down the hall until we came across room 409. I knock and hear a silent reply. "Come in."

I open the door and see poor Helen on the Hospital bed looking like she was about to pass out.

"Helen…" I call to her.

She turns her head to look at me. "Clark…it's good to see you. Where's Diana?"

Diana hadn't come into the room yet, for she was waiting for me to say when. I turn to her and nod, she walks into the room. She looked like she was about to cry. "Mommy…" She whispers.

I guess she has never seen Helen in pain or in danger, so this probably scares her.

"My sun and stars, are you alright?" I hear Helen ask.

"Yes, Mother. I'm okay. Are you?"

I see was tries to sit up and I rush towards her and help her up. "Easy, Helen. You took a bad hit there earlier." I realized what I said and knew I couldn't take it back. As much as I knew this would happen, she looked at me puzzled.

"How did you know that I was shot?"

"Umm, well, I found you on the ground and drove you to the Hospital."

Her eyebrow rises. "Yes, but, how did you know it was a bullet? It could have been anything."

Dang, she's good. Well, I guess it's time to tell them. "Uh, okay, I'll tell you, but not here. Later okay?"

She nods. I smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but otherwise, fine."

"That's great. We were so worried."

"We were." Diana agrees.

Helen smiles. "Did you go straight to Clark like I asked?"

"No, Mother, I went to the apartment."

Helen scowled at Diana. "I'm sorry, Mother. I was scared and didn't know what to do."

Helen's face softens. "It's fine, sweetie, but when I say for you to do something, you do it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother."

There was a quick silence in the room until I broke it. "So, are you ready to go?" I ask Helen.

"Yes, definitely."

"Alright, we'll just get you ready and…you're still in pain, aren't you?"

Her eyes widen. "How did you know?"

I smile. "I have my ways."

Helen smirks. "Fine."

"Okay, so I'll tell the doctor that you need one more day so you can sleep."

I take Diana's hand and walk to the door as I see Helen nod and doze off. "Bye, Mother." Diana whispers.

Helen waves.

Diana and I walk out of the door until she stops me. "Mr. Kent, are we still going out for Ice Cream?"

"Yes, Diana. We are."

"Yes! Can we bring some to my mommy?"

"I think she would like that very much. Come on."

I take Diana to the most famous Ice Cream shop in Metropolis.

"Mr. Kent?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like my mother?"

I hesitate for a few seconds. "Yes, I do."

"Do you really, really like her?" Diana asks with a smile.

I sigh. "Are you sure you're eight?"

"Yep. About to turn nine in three months."

I shake my head in frustration. "Yes, I really, really like her. Are we done here?"

"Uh huh."

 **Kids. Don't you just love them. Hehehe. Stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DIANA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Today is my baby girl's ninth birthday, and it has been the best three months here with Clark.

"Make a wish, Sweetie." I tell Diana as she blows the candles.

I turn my head to see Clark smiling. I whisper in his ear. "We should probably tell her."

He nods. "Diana."

She turns her head towards Clark. "Yes, Mr. Kent?"

Clark takes my hand. "Your mother and I have some good news for you."

Her face lights up. She knows.

"Clark and I are dating."

I hear her gasp. "I knew it! Yes!"

My eyes widen to surprise. She wanted us to be together? Wow.

Suddenly, Clark's phone rings. He sighs. "Bruce."

Bruce and Clark met two months ago after I was released from the Hospital. Clark had told me that he was supposed to do an article on the billionaire for his editor. Diana and I met the man. He seems like a gentleman, but I can feel that there is a deep and dark secret in him. Clark finally told me his secret and about his powers and home planet, and I had told him about Diana and me, also told him my real name. At first, I was scared, but then I thought that he could be a good mentor for Diana, since Phillipus and I could not, and Ares couldn't either. I remember her exact words she said to me about him.

"I HATE HIM! I WISH HE WAS NOT MY MENTOR!" I could see the tears shedding down her cheeks. "Mother, why did you have him be my teacher?"

"Sweetie, you just have to ignore him. Don't let him see your anger, he is the god of War, he feeds off anger. Just ignore him."

After that, she never came back with a complaint about Ares. Now, I believe that Clark is a good influence on her. He's kind, compassionate, and loving, and that is what I want in my daughter. Clark's voice interrupts me in my thought process. "Bruce says that Lex Luthor is downtown terrorizing the city. I have to go."

"No problem. I-"

I turn my head slightly to see Diana. "Diana, are you eating the cake?"

She looks at me eyes widen and mouth stuffed. "No."

I try my best to keep a straight face, for she is so adorable. I fail and burst into a laugh. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Clark joins me.

"Okay, I got to go." Clark says.

"Alright, bye." I say as Clark flies out of the window.

The fight was broadcasted on the television. Most of the time, Clark had the advantage, but Luthor, had his secret weapon; Clark's weakness, Kryptonite. I pray to the gods of Olympus that he will be safe.

An hour later.

I was tucking Diana in for bed and left the room, then suddenly heard a SWOOSH sound. I smile. "That was faster than I th-" I could not say anymore for Clark had his lips pressed against mine. My eyes struggle to keep opened, and so I give in and enjoy the kiss. He grabs a hold of my hair to deepen the kiss, while I wrap my arms around his neck. I've never felt this much passion in a man before, not even Zeus. I believe that I have fallen in love with Clark Kent. He pushes me into the wall and drops kisses down my neck. Clark's fantastic! Wait, no. I grab onto his shoulders and push him back. "Clark, I can't." I say as I shake my head.

"Yeah, you're right." He says sounding like he's out of breath.

"I am?" I don't understand. Usually, a man would ask, "why?" or "how come?" not, "you're right." Is he a virgin? Maybe, and I understand. He wants to wait at the right time.

"Yeah, you want to wait, so do I." Well, that answers my question.

I give Clark a tight embrace. "I'm not trying you use you, you know that right?"

I lifts my head to where we look into each other's eyes. "Of course, I do, Hippolyta." He kisses me on the head, and walks away to his room. "Clark."

"Yes, Hippolyta?"

"Goodnight." I tell him as I smile.

"Goodnight. Oh, and tomorrow I want you and Diana to come with me to work so I can introduce you to my co-workers."

"Finally."

I smile, and go to the room to find Diana sound asleep. My baby is nine years old. For some reason, I can't wait for her to turn 20, it's something in her that gives me a good feeling about her future, like she will conquer goals. I walk to the bed, get into the covers, and wrap an arm around Diana.

 ******Sorry for the late update. I'm going to get back into it soon*****


	5. Chapter 5

Clark's point of view

The next morning.

For some reason, I had a good sleep. Oh, shoot. I just forgot that Hippolyta and Diana are coming with me to work. I don't see them up, but I see the door is closed. I walk to the door and knock. "Hippolyta, are you up?" It was silent for a minute or two, until I heard a noise that sounded like moving covers, and her voice. "Sorry, Clark. I overslept, but we can get ready."

"Alright, how long can you?"

"Give us 20 minutes."

"Okay, and I made breakfast."

"You're the best."

"Not as much as you."

After those 20 minutes, Diana and Hippolyta step out of the room. "But, Mother. How come I have to wear this? It's too tight." I hear Diana whine.

"Because I said so, now hush."

Diana was wearing a red flower dress with black flats. She looks adorable. Then, I look at Hippolyta. Wow. She had on a long red dress with was almost to her knees and a pair of black heels. Hippolyta looked like an angel. "Wow, Hippolyta. You look amazing." I say with a smile.

"Thank you, Clark."

I try to keep my insanity. I'm dating this woman. Wow.

I smile. "Are you two ready?"

"We sure are, Mr. Kent." Diana responds.

I knee down in front of Diana. "I think you look adorable. I believe you will make a certain Lois Lane want to die."

"Why?"

"Because you're so darn cute."

She smiles.

I stand up and grab Hippolyta's hands. "And you look gorgeous, as always."

"Oh hush." Hippolyta says.

"I'm serious. You look great.'

"Well, thank you."

I look at the two and smile. "Alright, let's go." We walk out of the door and I swore I heard the manager whistle. The three of us go down the street to my red Ferrari. As we go into the car a turn around to Diana, who is in the back. "Make sure to put on your seat belt."

"Yes, Sir."

I smile. Diana is like a daughter to me. Huh, now that's a first.

We finally pull up in front of the Daily Planet, and I get out of the car and to Hippolyta's side and open her door. "Thank you."

"No problem."

I walk to Diana's door and open it. "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo."

We walk in the Daily Planet.

Lois' point of view.

Where's Clark at? He is 20 minutes late. My ear target a couple of male co-workers in a conversation. What? They shouldn't be so loud.

"Man, how did Clark get a woman like that?"

"Dude, I don't know, but she is hot. And did you see the kid? Adorable."

"Exactly, do you think that she may be Clark's?"

"Nah, she looks too old to be Clark's kid."

What?! Clark has a woman, who has a kid? Wow.

I walk to the front office and see Clark with a blonde woman in a red dress, and I black-haired little girl. Aww, she's so cute.

"Smallville!"

I see Clark turn around. "Hey, Lois. Sorry I'm late."

I sigh. "Fine, do you have an excuse?"

I see the blonde woman stand up before Clark could say anymore. "Actually, he does. My daughter and I overslept, and so it caused Clark to be late."

Wow, she's pretty. How did Smallville get a woman like that?

Clark's point of view.

I see the shock on Lois' face. And then I see her look at Diana. Oh boy…here we go.

"Well, aren't you the cutest the thing I have ever seen!"

Oh, no.

"You are just so adorable!"

"Lois, calm down." I tell her.

"I am calm! I'm just saying, she's so adorable." Lois says. Then she looks at Hippolyta. "And I swore I thought you were Cat at first." Before I could say anything, Cat bursts in.

"Did somebody just say my name?"

"Yes, Cat." Lois says in annoyance.

"OMG, do I like have a twin sister or something?

"No, Cat. You don't." I respond.

"Really? Because, I swear, I see a taller, prettier version of myself, and I that makes me feel offended. I'm about to have a B.F."

She's serious right? She watches too much White Chicks.

Hippolyta looks at me in confusion and whispers. "B.F.?"

I whisper back. "Bitch Fit."

"Oh."

I nod.

I look back at Cat, who looks like she is about to cry. "Cat, can you please not use that language in here? There are children in here."

"Oh, sorry." She looks at Hippolyta. "So, are you like either Clark's cousin or Girlfriend?"

"Um, I'm his Girlfriend. Helen Prince and this is my daughter, Diana." Hippolyta replies.

"Oh."

Hippolyta's point of view.

Well, that was interesting.

"Look, Clark. I'm sure you have some important business to attend to. Diana and I will just walk home." I tell Clark before kisses him on the cheek.

Clark, Diana, and I walk out of the room to hear a whistle. I didn't know who it was. Clark told me that whistle at women is inappropriate and rude. I turn my head to see a male with red hair and a mustache to match it. "Hey, baby. What was it like in Heaven?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lombard…" Clark says in showable anger.

"What, Kent?"

"Don't."

"Don't what? I'm just talking."

"No, you're flirting."

Clark's point of view.

I walk towards Lombard, and lift him by his collar. "Wow, Kent! Since when did you hit the gym?!"

"Since I knew some idiot would flirt with my woman."

"Oh! She…oh sorry, man. I didn't know."

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again."

"Yeah, sure, man. Just put me down!"

I put Steve down on the ground, and walk back to Diana and Hippolyta, who are wide eyed.

"Wow, Clark."

I smile. I think she liked that.

Hippolyta smiles.

Hippolyta's point of view.

Wow, I actually liked that. He was kind of hot. Wow, when have I started saying that?

What does that man mean when he asked me what it is like in Heaven? I'll ask Clark.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm going to take Diana home." I tell him.

"Okay." Clark tells me smiling.

I give him a quick hug and start and walk away.

Suddenly, I feel a hand pull my arm and I turn around to Clark holding my arm. "Clark, what are you-"

"What I've been wanting to do for a while."

"Which is?"

"Kiss you in front of my co-workers." He responds while pulling me close to him.

"Clark, are you sure that is wise?"

Clark looks around the room and back to me. "Meh."

I smile and roll my eyes.

I lowers his head while I rise mine. Our lips touch.

Clark's point of view.

I could swore I had heard Cat scream, and Lois laughing. Those two do not get along.

After Hippolyta and I separated, I feel a sudden emptiness.

"I'll see you when I get off from work, okay, sweetie?"

"Alright, love."

As Diana and Hippolyta walk away, I have this feeling that today is going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

One year later.

"Hippolyta, there's something I have to ask you." I ask her.

"What is it, Clark?"

I get down on one knee and take her hand. "Clark…"

I smile. "Hippolyta, you and Diana have made my life complete, and I want to make things completely right. Hippolyta, will you marry me?"

She hesitates for a while, and I see she smiles. "Yes, Clark. I will marry you."

Yes! I stand up and kiss her. We stop when we hear a sudden, "Whoohoo!"

It was Diana. 11 years old now.

"You're going to be my dad!"

I sigh. If only she knew about her real father.

Hippolyta's point of view.

Five months later.

Today, Clark and I are getting married. Wow, I never thought I would use that word. I take out a piece of paper, and start writing, this has been a tradition for many years: writing a note to your love before the union. After I am done, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Lois and Cat.

"Hey, Helen." The both say in unison.

"Hey."

"How you doing?"

"Great. Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay, hey, can you give this to Clark?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, I should be done in a while."

"Alright."

Clark's point of view.

I can't believe I'm getting married. If only Ma and Pa were here to see this, sadly, they both died in a car accident when I was 18. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Lois and Cat enter.

"Hey, Clark."

"Hey, Smallville."

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Helen wanted us to give you this."

She hands me a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"No prob, Clark."

As the two leave, I open the paper. It was indeed her handwriting:

Dear Clark,

You have made me the happiest woman alive, and to speak for Diana: the happiest child alive. You have blessed the both of us in so many ways: saved Diana, let us stay in your home, and even saved my life as well. I love you with all my mind, body, and soul. If there is any man I would spend my life with, it is you, Clark. Just know that I will be by your side no matter what. Even if I am no longer the Queen of the Amazons, I know that you will always treat me like a Queen.

Your Dearest, Hippolyta.

I smile. I am going to marry this woman. Incredible.

She and Diana both make my life whole. They have given me so much hope.

After the wedding ceremony was over, we had the most amazing reception, even Bruce was there. I had found out a few months ago, that Bruce had a secret of his own: he was Gotham's very own Dark Knight: Batman.

Hippolyta and I danced and laughed the night away. I have never been so happy in my life.

Eight months after the Wedding, Hippolyta had gave birth to our first child together: Debra Erica Kent. We even got Diana a new name, thanks to Bruce: Diana Marie Kent.

I just can't believe it I'm a father! I bet Ma and Pa would be proud of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hippolyta's point of view.

My life is finally whole. An amazing husband, two adorable daughters, and a roof over my head.

A knock on the door mad my thought vanish. Before Clark could get up to up it, I say. "I got it."

I get up and open the door and I gasps. "Phillipus?"

"Hello, Hippolyta." My old friend says. It can't be. Phillipus here?

I give her a hug. "It is a relief to see you, General."

"You as well, my Queen."

"What?"

"Hippolyta, we need you back on Themyscira. The council has lifted your banishment."

I lose my voice for a while, then I hear Clark. "Honey, who's that at the door?"

Then Diana's. "Phillipus!"

"Princess, you have grown as much. How old are you now?" I hear Phillipus ask.

"11, General."

"Oh dear. Three years."

"Yes, Phillipus. Three years." I say. "The news that you are bringing me is amazing. When must I leave?"

"Tomorrow, my Queen."

"T-tomorrow? Can I at least have time to say goodbye to Clark?"

"What is he to you?"

"He…he is my husband, and I made a vow that I would be by his side."

I can feel Clark's hands on my shoulders. "Sweetheart, if you got to go, you got to go."

"Okay, but can I bring Diana and Debra?"

"Debra?" Phillipus asks.

"Yes, she is our daughter. A month old."

I hear Phillipus sigh. "Very well."

I smile. But, when I turn to Clark, I sense sadness in his face. "Does that mean I won't be able to see my girls?"

"Clark…I."

"He may be able to visit whenever he wants."

I quickly turn back to Phillipus. "Really, my friend?"

"Hippolyta, I can see the happiness you share with this man, who am I to ruin it?"

I rush to Phillipus for a hug. "Oh, thank you, General."

"No problem, my Queen."

13 years later.

Clark's point of view.

"You lied to me!" I could hear Diana's voice. She is now 24 years old and bought by some friends I had not heard about, oh, how they grow up so fast. I was visiting the island so a while. I don't know what is going on now, but I have a feeling about this. I see Diana storm out of the room, with a look of superior anger. "Hey, Kiddo. What's wro-"

Out of nowhere, she pushes me out of the way. "Diana!"

I turn around to see Hippolyta rushing out of the room. "Sweetie, please, listen to me."

"Mother- Ha, funny saying that now, knowing that your blood is in me."

I gasp. She knows. She knows that Zeus is her father.

"And you!" She says pointing at me. "I know you know. For how long?"

I sigh. "Three months after I met you both."

"Wow, she told you when I she a child, but I just found out by somebody else!"

"Who?" I say.

"Strife."

Figures. Strife is a bad influence on both Diana and Debra.

"Sis, what's going on?" I hear Debra's voice.

"Mother lied to me, and technically so has…Dad."

She gasps. "This isn't true is it? Mom, Dad, tell her this isn't."

"It's true, sweetie. But I did it to protect your sister." Hippolyta says.

"Bull crap!" Diana yells. "I'm out of here. I'm done with these lies."

She turns to her friends. "Hermes, take me out of here."

"Hermes, don't you dare!" Hippolyta yells.

"I'm sorry, Hippolyta." Hermes says.

All of a sudden, they vanish.

"No, no, no." I hear Hippolyta mumble.

I take her into my arms. "Come on. Let's go on the roof."

"Clark, no. Hera is on her way here. I can feel it."

"Please, Hippolyta. Just this once."

She nods.

I take her up to the roof of the palace, and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Clark, I need you and Debra to go and find Diana, and at least convince her to come back. If you cannot, just tell her that some of my regrets my time with Zeus, but most of me is glad, because I was able to raise the cutest, sweetest, and caring little girl into the brave woman I am proud to call my daughter."

"Hippolyta…" I crash my lips against hers, and feel a tear shed down my cheek. I can't believe it, I'm going to lose her.

"Hera is on her way. Clark, you have to go."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Clark, go!"

She grabs me by the collar of my suit, and presses her lips to mine. This is goodbye.

"Goodbye, my love." She tells me.

"I don't want to lose you."

She smiles. "I kind of wish I come go back in time to erase the sins I have committed, but then I wouldn't have been able to meet you, Clark. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hippolyta."

I take her into my arms for a last embrace. "Clark, put me down onto the ground."

"Of course, sweetheart." I take her down to the ground and walk over to Debra. "Come on, pumpkin. Let's go find your sister."

"What about Mom?"

I look at her and sigh. "She'll go fine."

She shakes her head. "No, no, no." She tried to run over to Hippolyta, but I grab her by the arms. "Debra, we have to go!"

"No! Mom! Mom! Dad, we can't leave her!"

"It was her choice, Deb!"

I was able to hold her still, until we were able to find Diana's location.

Meanwhile on Themyscira…

Hippolyta's point of view.

She's coming. I feel it. There was a knock on the door, which almost made me jump. It was Aleka.

"My Queen, a storm is arriving."

"Yes, Aleka. There is. A very vicious one." I turn to Aleka. "When Hera arrives, I want all of you to stay behind."

"What?!"

"Hera is after me. I do not want you all to interfere."

"As you wish, my Queen."

As Aleka closes the door, a spark of thunder appears in the sky. She has arrived.

I walk down the palace hall and down to the outside gates near the forest. I see the Goddess Hera in great anger while wearing her peacock cape. I kneel in front of her as I beg for mercy. "My Goddess…Hera please…forgive me."

"Respect? Now? Please, Hippolyta through what you have done?"

"I did it to protect me daughter."

"My husband's daughter!" I could hear her sigh. "Speaking of husbands, don't you have one?"

"I met Clark years after giving birth to Diana, and please, leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this."

"Ah, of course."

I could feel a presence near us. The others! They liberally disobeyed me!

"Your Amazons move very quickly." Hera says as she notices them.

"We will protect our Queen if we have to die." I hear Aleka protest.

No. Not them too. "Please, Goddess, spare their lives. It is me you want."

Hera was quiet for a while, but then I see a smirk on her face. Suddenly, a shot of lightning lowered form the sky, and I could no longer see.


	8. Chapter 8

London.

Clark's point of view.

I think this is the place. I use my super-hearing to location Diana, and luckily, she was indeed there. I could hear the familiar, but less innocent heartbeat. This one was full of anger and it was rising through the minute. I turn to Debra. "Stay here."

"What?"

"Stay here, Debra."

"Okay, Dad."

I walk into the club. Wait a minute. A club? What is my baby girl doing in a club?

I enter the club and it was packed with people, I look through the crowd, and sure enough, she was there in the front. I smile, I have a way to get her attention, the embarrassing Dad way.

"DIANA MARIE KENT! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I see she turns and looks at me with so much anger. The music finally stops. She slowly walks towards me. Maybe I should have re-thought my approach.

"What do you want?" Her voice was filled with nothing but hate. What's happened to my little girl?

"Diana, you have to come home."

"That is not my home! She lied to me!"

"She did it to protect you! Do you not know what Hera could have done to you?"

"Yes, I am very aware, but she could have told me."

"Yes, I know that, but she was scared. And right now, I'm scared. Hera is probably on Themyscira doing God knows what."

For a second, her face had soften, but it was harden once more.

"I don't have to listen to these lies." She tries to walk away but I grab her arm.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that part of her regretted her time with Zeus, but most of her was glad, because she was able to raise the cutest, sweetest, caring little girl into a brave woman she is proud to call her daughter."

I could see tears shedding down her cheeks as I finished my sentence. Out of nowhere, she runs over to me, and hugs me.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I was so anger at her, and some of me was angry at you too, because I always thought you were the best father I had, and that you would be my first one."

"Shh, it's alright, pumpkin. Come on, let's go."

She nods. We leave the club to see Debra sitting outside the door. "Sis!"

I see my little girls hug each other. "Little sister, I am so sorry."

"Its fine, sis."

Before we could leave, the door to the club had opened and Strife appeared.

"Strife!" I yell.

"What?"

"You and I have to have a little chat last on."

As we land onto Themyscira, there was a knot in my stomach. It was so quiet. No crashing, no screaming, nothing. "Careful, girls. We don't know we're getting ourselves into."

We fly a little closer and out of the blue, a whole bunch of snakes appear on the ground. "Snakes? I didn't remember any snakes when coming here."

"That's because there never were any." I turn to Diana who had a terrified look on her face.

We get around the serpents and my heart suddenly broke and stopped. A statue had been what they were surrounding, but I never seen this statue before. Oh, Lord, please, not Hippolyta. The three of us get around to look at the statue. No! Hippolyta was on her knees and she looking like she was begging for mercy.

"MOM!" I hear Debra yell.

"MOTHER!" Then Diana.

I was too absorbed in the feeling that I had just lost the woman I love. I knee down and take her stone hand gentle into mine. Why? Why her?

"It should have been me." I turn to Diana, who had said that phrase.

"No, Diana. I believe that your mother wanted you to leave in the first place, so that Hera would not be able to find you."

"But it should have been me!"

"If, you had stayed, it would have been the both of you."

"Yes, but I could probably been able to save her."

I shake my head. "No, sweetie. You wouldn't."

I look back at my love who is possible temporally in this stone shell. How am I going to live without her?

A week later. I kind of didn't want to go to work, but I knew that I needed the money.

As I enter the Daily Planet, I felt something sick inside of me. Like a cart load of Kryptonite has been dumped into my system. "Hey, C.K.!"

"Hey, Jimmy." I say dryly.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?'

"It's…it's…Helen."

"My god, is she alright?"

"She…she's gone."

"Dang, Clark. I'm so sorry. She was a good woman."

"Yeah, the funeral is next week."

"Yeah, man. And you know I'm coming. Hang in there, buddy."

"Hey, Smallville! What took you so long? You're 30 minutes later!"

"It's not a good time, Lois. His wife died." Jimmy explains.

"Oh God, not Helen. She was a great person." Lois says as a tear sheds down her cheek.

"Great Caesar's Ghost, people! What in Elvis' name is going on here?"

"Perry. Helen died." Lois then explains to Perry.

"Oh dear. Clark, go home."

"What?"

"Go home, boy."

"Yes, sir, Mr. White."

"And, Kent?'

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

A month later. Debra had moved in with Diana, and there was now a strand of blonde in her ebony hair. Now, I'm all alone. My phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?"

"Dad, Diana and I need your help. First Born trouble."

"Got it. Where?"

"Themyscira."

I gasps. The only thing we have been able to do during this month is turn the Amazons back into human, but we've never been able to bring back Hippolyta. I miss her so much. I bad thing about it is, Apollo actually became King of Olympus, or used to be, and got rid of Hera's immortality and power. First Born, the first child by Hera and Zeus, had taken the throne from Apollo, and I guessing in invading Themyscira. Not while I have a breath in my body, he won't.

I fly to Themyscira and see that the ragging battle had already started, I see Debra, but no sign of Diana. Luckily, Hippolyta is safely sitting where she has always been.

I fly over to Debra. "Need help?"

"Dad!"

"Hey there, pumpkin. Where's your sister?"

"Fighting First Born on Olympus."

Oh, God.

Out of nowhere, I hear a voice. "Hello, my love."

I gasp. It can't be. I turn around to see the clay statue of my wife had been be brought alive. "Hippolyta?"

"The one and only."

I was about to embrace her, only to be interrupted by one of First Born's Hyenas. Hippolyta appeared to be a bit faster than me, for she had stabbed the Hyena.

Suddenly, we heard Strife's voice. "I believe this belongs to you, Golem."

She was dragging Diana behind her, who looked like she took quite the beating.

"DIANA!" I hear Hippolyta shout. "What have you been to her, Witch?"

"I brought her back where she came from, so she can watch it perish."

Out of nowhere, Diana gets up, and upper cuts Strife in the jaw. "That's low, Strife. Even for you!"

Diana's point of view.

I feel so week. First Born stabbed me in the side with a bull horn. So painful, but I have to fight, for my people, and for Themyscira itself.

I was about to collapse down onto the ground, but then I felt a pair of cold, but somewhat warm, and familiar arms keep me from falling. I slightly open my eyes to see that my mother's stone body was brought to life. "And by the way, Mother. Strife isn't a Witch. She's a B-"

"Diana!"

"What? I hung around Zola a lot."

"I see that."

"Is the center holding?"

"Of course, but not for must longer."

Hippolyta's point of view.

It's good to be back. Indeed, the center is holding onto my stone body, but not longer. I will fight, though.

"It's good to have you back, sweetheart." I turn to see my husband, who is smiling.

"And it is good to be back, my love. Clark, come here."

Before Clark could come any closer to me, a Boom Tube opened.

"Hey, Legs! Whoa, that's a lot of blood. I can-"

"Orion, what did I say about calling my daughter, 'Legs'?" I hear Clark say.

"Sorry, Daddy Blue."

I look at them in confusion. "'Legs?' 'Daddy Blue?'"

"Nicknames."

"Oh

I really don't know what has happened at the time I was gone. Who is this man?

Clark's point of view.

I walk towards Diana, who is laying on the ground.

"Hey, pumpkin. How are you feelin'?"

"Terrible."

"Are you well enough to fight?"

"Of course."

I smile. "That's my girl. Come on." I help her up and suddenly, hear a voice. It sounded like it was speaking Greek

"Σιστερ, Ι ςιλλ κιλλ υοθ, σο ιφ Ι ςερε υοθ Ι ςοθλδ σθρρενδερ, σινψε υοθ διδ νοτ αψψεπτ μυ οφφερ." ( **Sister, I will kill you, so if I were you I would surrender, since you did not accept my offer)**

I turn around to see a male, who looked like he just got back from the forest.

«Φιρστ Βορν. » ( **First Born**.) Diana said. I could barely understand what they were saying. Then, Hippolyta starts speaking in Greek, I wish she would have taught me.

«ςε ςιλλ νεωερ σθρρενδερ. » ( **We will never surrender**.)

I see he starts to walk towards Hippolyta. "Get away from her!"

He looks at me, and smirks. "You will all die, and I will be the true ruler of Olympus."

"Not if there is a breath in my body, you will not."

"Oh, too bad."

He looks back at Hippolyta and again speaks in Greek. «Ι ηοπε υοθ ενξουεδ υοθρ τιμε ςιτη μυ φατηερ, βεψαθσε ιτ ςιλλ βε υοθρ λαστ. » **(I hope you enjoyed your time with my father, because it will be your last.)**

He grabs her by the neck, and my fury is increasing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"

I punch First Born in the face to where, he let's go of Hippolyta.

I punch him several times in the face and stomach.

Suddenly, I feel his hands on my leg, and he pulls me. I land on the ground with a BANG.

"Clark!" I hear Hippolyta yell.

I get up on my feet and knock First Born to the Temple of Hera, where Hippolyta told me was a place where no other Greek god could enter. Years ago, Hippolyta's mother, had made a deal with Hera which cost her own life: she was poisoned by the King of Sparta, who was supposedly, her lover. And so, Hippolyta eventually became Queen of the Amazons.

Well, luckily, I am not a god.

I turn to Hippolyta, and walk towards her to help her up. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Clark, the center is fading."

I gasp. That means that she will be stone again, and I will never be able to have my arms around her again.

 ****I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I've worked very hard on it. I'm so excited for summer, but I'm sad because I won't me able to post here, because it's from my laptop which is from the school and I have to give it back to the school, but the good news is I have this on Wattpad as well. Follow me on Wattpad to get the story. QueenXHippolyta. Have a great summer!****


End file.
